Ready for Love
by CrimsonLalovee
Summary: Mikan Sakura was sent to Hollywood California to rest. There, she met Natsume Hyuuga the singer and model of all time. They are bound to fall for each other but with fate in the way, it won't be easy right?


**Ready For Love**

**Summary:** Tired of being played with every time in a relationship. Mikan's parents decided to give her a break and send her to Hollywood California in order for her to rest. There, she met Natsume Hyuuga the well known model, actor and singer of all time. They are bound to fall but with fate in the way, it won't be that easy right?

**Disclaimer**: Gakuen Alice will never be mine. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Night Time at Sakura Residence_

Mikan is eating in the dining table quietly when a loud bang from the door was heard and a loud voice was heard,

"Okay honey. I don't get it. I've heard that you're being a rebel in your school again and it is because your boyfriend broke up with you, isn't?"

Mikan sighed, _'Mom is really a stalker God sent in disguise' "_Mom, it's not that I'm being a rebel or anything. I just want to have fun since I'm not really in a good mood and people around me always annoy me. It can't be helped."

Yuka Sakura sighed, That has always been her daughter's excuse whenever a guy breaks up with her and she does something wrong. But she can't blame her daughter. She was also like that when she was young.

Yuka put down her groceries and said, "And you think you can have a good time by bullying the elementary and by cutting classes just because you don't want to see the guy? Oh please, honey that's so lame. You shouldn't be like that."

Mikan tired of her mom's blabber just went on eating. It's better to keep silent rather than to talk back right?

"Okay Mikan. Since summer is coming up. I want you to go to Hollywood California and stay there for a few months until school will resume. You have a cousin there. It's time for you to make friends with other people. And who knows, you might also find there your Mr Right." Yuka said dreamily.

**Mikan's POV**

I was drinking water when my mom said that. WHAT THE HECK? Is she really my mother? Letting me go to places I'm not even familiar with? Okay. I'm not allowing that.

"Mom, you know that I have plans for summer. I can't just set that a side."

"Oh honey. Sorry I didn't think of that but you have to set it aside for know. You have to go there for a reason to. Your aunt needs your help there." mom said.

Okay. I have to give it a shot. Who knows? Maybe Mr Right is there. Argh. It can't be. I will never fall for anyone. I promise myself that. I vow to myself never to fall for anyone not even the kindest and hottest man alive.

"Okay Mom. I'll go. I'll tell Hotaru that I'll have to cancel all our plans." I said as I bid my mom goodnight.

Mom kissed me in the forehead and I went up to my room and sleep.

**End Of POV**

**The Next Day**

**Mikan's POV**

I decided to call Hotaru and tell her all of the plans my mom has for me. I also need to bid her good bye since mom told me that I'll be off to California tomorrow.

I took my phone and called Hotaru. After a few rings,

_Hello._

Good Morning Hotaru.

_What now, baka?_

A-ano ano, Hota-.

_WHAT? I can't understand you. Quit that stuttering of yours already._

Okay. Hotaru. We have to cancel all aour plans. I'll be off tomorrow to Califrnia. Sorry. My mom just told me last night and I can not say no to her since she was so persistent. I said in one breathe.

_It's alright. Your mom already told me that last night. She told me that you were slacking with your studies again because of a guy. _

Your not mad?

_Why should I be? If I were to be mad that would be because of your idiocy. And besides, I think that would be best for you. _

Really Hotaru? Aww. I love you so much.

_Okay. Go and prepare your stuffs already. I'm sorry I cannot be there since I have a lot of cleaning to do before my dad arrive._

Okay. Good luck Hotaru. Don't worry, I'll visit call you tomorrow before I go.

_Sure. Bye._

Bye.

When our conversation ended I decided to take a bath.

After bathing, I started packing my things. I didn't bring all of my clothes since I'll just be there for a few months. I looked around my room and noted to myself the things that are left. I made sure that nothing important will be left behind.

After fixing my things I decided to leave the house and go for a walk at the park.

I went out and when I arrive there, I noticed that the place is still quiet. It is at peace. No children. No noise. ALAS. I can rest.

I thought that the peace that I'm feeling would be forever but guess I was wrong since nothing last forever. Nothing is bound to stay perfect for eternity.

I looked up and saw my ex looking down at me with full of regret and l-love? Okay. That was wierd. Love? I mean that's impossible right? I decided to cut off the suspence that I'm currently feeling and I said in the coldest voice I can muster,

"What are you doing here?

"Mikan, I'm sorry but I want you back."

"You want me back? Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You wish. What do you think of me, an idiot that would just go back to someone who hurt me? Puhlease. I may be dense but I'm not stupid. Don't waste your time talking and begging because the word 'US' will never be formed again."

"Mikan please. Even if you're not going to take me back just please forgive me."

I smiled. Forgiveness is something big but I'm willing to grant it to him since I also don't want to have an enemy.

"Okay. Friends." I said as I extend my arms to him.

"Friends." He said as he took my hands as a sign of peace and friendship.

"Alright. I need to go now. Bye." I said as run off to my house.

From a far I also heard him bid me goodbye. At least, everything is settled before I leave.

As I reach my home, I kissed my mom and took a bath and brushed my teeth. After cleaning up, I decided to sleep since tomorrow's a big day for me.

_**END OF POV**_

**END OF CHAPTER **

**

* * *

**

**So, tell me. How's that? Review please. Your review would mean a lot. **:)

**ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
